You are Heartless
My name is Jeffrey, and I worked in a game store in Sheffield, England. I was just doing my daily shift, selling games and whatnot; but, this customer came up, he wore a winter coat, and had blonde hair. He asked for a copy of 'Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past', to my surprise - I found a copy of the game - that fell out of a pretty large dent on the inside of the store desk and onto the ground. There was a note on the back of the cartridge, which said 'I need this back - Satoshi Hikari'. It was in good condition, the label was still on and such. There was one thing that intrigued me, he asked me to play the game, with him watching. Without hesitation, walked over into the Testing Room. I put the game in the Super Famicom (Somebody from Japan sold it to us a few months earlier), it worked normally. The game was normal until after I created a file on the game. Link was sleeping in bed as normal, but his uncle wasn't there and niether were Link's Hearts on the HUD (Head's Up Display), in its place, it was just lines of Binary Code, which said '01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011'. It let me play the game straight away, I exited the house and spawned in the overworld, it was cloudy like it is in the Lost Woods before you get the Master Sword - there was something wierd about Hyrule. It looked like it was in ruins, there were weeds all over Links House and Hyrule Castle, which looked eroded and abandoned. Most of the NPC's were in the places they were normally at, looking folorn. I decided to go to Karkariko Village, which was also in ruins, resembling that of the Ancient Roman Ruins. Whenever I talked to the NPC's - they just said the exact same Binary Code as I read on the HUD, but there was one NPC that stood out from all the rest. It was completely yellow in colour, and all he said was '13'. Then I was instantly transported to Death Mountain, I walked up to a sign, which wasn't normally there, it said 'You have to collect 13 books to unlock the answer', 'I know what it is, but you must find the answer yourself.' said the strange customer that was watching me play the game. I collected 10 of the books, which, after I read; were completely blank, except for the 9th book, which had a detailed drawing of the man watching me play the game, which was slightly distorted, he had no nose or ears, just his mouth and eyes, that lacked pupils and appeared to be bulging. 'Keep playing', said the man watching me play the game, to my surprise - the last 3 books where right next to each other, I picked them up. When I read the 11th book said 'You', the 12th book said 'Are', and the 13th and final book said 'Heartless'. Then Link died, as normal, except without the red background, instead - it was gray. The screen then cut to myself, just standing there, with my eyes bulging, I was completely naked from the chest upwards (Clothing was on the lower part of the body). I began to notice changes to my body (The picture of my body on the screen); the 1st change that I noticed was that I began to see severe bruising on my body, the 2nd change was that I began to look severely anorexic (Very skinny) and abnormally pale. The third change was that my pupils disappeared from my eyes, so they were completely blank. The changes to my body were getting more insane and disgusting by the minute. The fourth change was that I began to look hugely depressed and suicidal, with nasty cuts all over the body on the screen. They weren't bleeding, they just look creepy. The cuts were deep and 1 of them literally looked like that it was from an Animal Attack from a Shark or Lion. The final change was that my chest was sliced open, my eyes were now closed. The disfigured had nothing inside it, but the remains of a heart. It looked realistic, except there was no blood. The screen then cut to a white screen with the phrase 'You are Heartless'. I written down the binary code that I saw on the screen, and set off for home. I entered it in a Binary Code Translator and it translated to 'You are Heartless'. I decided to watch some TV, when I turned it on, I watched BBC News - which shown live footage of a court case, apparently, the man was being sued for plagiarism. The man that was being sued was in fact, the man that was watching me play A Link to the Past. The man said 'I don't know if you are watching, Jeffrey, but what the people on the game that I HACKED were saying was true. You ARE HEARTLESS!'. I turned the TV off and turned on my computer, to look up the Court Case that was on TV. Apparently, the man was called 'Satoshi Hikari', a man sued before for making creepy bootleg copies of games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and that he belonged to a group of people who were doing the same thing but for different consoles for each person. I then heard a knock on my door - when I opened it, Satoshi Hikari himself was outside, or at least somebody that came form the same group as him. I was stabbed and robbed. When I woke up - I was in Hospital, my family and Doctor were standing around me, they just said that 'You were Heartless, not morally, as Satoshi described, but physically, for a moment.', then I noticed Satoshi Hikari himself, standing by me, and he handed the cartridge back to me, as well as £12 and €1. He just asked me to play the game again, as my experience is not complete. Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Gaming Category:Original Story